Sunshine Diner
by fredsavage
Summary: It all starts with blueberry coffeecake and then goes from there...
1. Chapter 1

Jane looked at herself closely in the mirror as she methodically brushed her teeth. She took in her brown hair piled on top of her head, and her brown eyes, sighing at the crow's feet clearly showing around the edges. Squinting she notices a faint hickey low on her collarbone. She can't help the smile on her face as she leans down to spit into the sink. It had been a tough week; it had been a tough case. But they had solved it, finished things. Normally that case would've dragged her down, made it difficult for her to sleep, and caused her to drink more than she should. Instead she found herself grinning stupidly into her bathroom mirror on a sunny Saturday morning. She is grateful things aren't like that anymore, that she doesn't have to hold on to things, that she has someone in her life to share the load.

Just as that last thought leaves Jane's brain she looks down to see familiar arms wrap themselves around her waist as mischievous green eyes pop up over her left shoulder in the mirror.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing in here? Can we get breakfast and take Joe for a walk? It is beautiful outside." She says and leaves a kiss on Jane's shoulder and then neck, causing the detective to shiver slightly.

Jane smiles widely as she turns around in Maura's arms. Letting Maura into her life, into her heart, working to worm her way into Maura's heart had made the last 8 months quite the wonderful adventure.

"Are you asking if I'm hungry? Have you met me?" Jane asks laughing before wrapping her arms warmly around her girlfriend. "Of course, breakfast and a walk sounds great." She presses her lips warmly onto Maura's, tangling her fingers in the doctor's long blonde silky hair.

Maura can't keep the moan to herself as Jane continues the assault on her mouth and wraps her arms more firmly around Jane's back.

They pull back from each other eventually; Maura sucks in a huge breath, and rubs her hands up and down Jane's warm back. "What was that for?" Maura asks breathlessly.

Jane rubs her thumbs warmly along Maura's cheeks, her chin, down along her collarbone. "Oh, Maura, I don't know. Can't I just show you how much I love you by just laying one on you?" She asks laughing.

Maura chuckles, "Of course." She places a quick kiss on Jane's lips, "I'm glad to we have each other too." She smiles and turns to walk back out of the bathroom. "Come on. I want blueberry coffee cake."

More than an hour later they sit across from each other at their favorite diner finishing their coffee, having enjoyed eggs and bacon and toast and shared a bit of blueberry coffee cake.

They had stumbled on the Sunshine Diner after working a crime scene. It had been a long night and Jane's grumbling stomach had been distracting Maura at the crime scene. So Maura had insisted on stopping before heading back to the precinct and morgue. Ever since then they had kept coming back to the Sunshine Diner, it was like their place. They would often bring Joe and wander around the neighborhoods surrounding the diner and pick out their favorite houses. It was one of their favorite things to do on weekends when they had free time and the weather was nice.

The waitress came by and dropped off the check just as they were finishing.

Maura digs in her purse for money, lays down some bills, "Let's go get Joe and take a walk."

Jane downs the last of her coffee and stands up, holds her hand out for Maura to take. Maura stands and follows her out, grinning idiotically.

Jane can't help but laugh, "What is with you, Dr. Isles? You have been a giddy mess all morning. What have you got going on in that big brain of yours?"

Maura stops, "What? I am not a mess. Can't I just love hanging out with the love of my life and enjoy breakfast and taking a lovely walk on this gorgeous day? She says indignantly, a smirk on her lips.

Jane raises her eyebrow, "Oh really? Well if you say so. You'll tell me eventually." She leans down and kisses Maura square on the mouth. "Let's go."

They have been walking and talking and planning what they need to get at the grocery store, what needs to be brought to gnocchi night at the Rizzoli's and the Red Sox and why Joe must stop at every fire hydrant along the way among other topics. Jane has peeled off her sweatshirt and tied it around her waist as they finally turn down the street into their favorite neighborhood.

"That is what I have been trying to tell Pop, I don't need a new dishwasher but he doesn't listen to…" Jane trails off when she notices that her favorite house has a 'For Sale/Under Contract' sign on the lawn.

"Maura, when was the last time we got here? Was this house for sale the last time we walked?" She asks incredulously.

"It was probably sometime last month, we have been busy, the weather hasn't been great…" she answers quietly, looking up at Jane, "why?"

Jane shrugs, gesturing widely with her arms. , "I don't know, this is my favorite house in this neighborhood, we both love it actually and it was for sale, for crying out loud. We could've, I don't know…" She looks up at Maura.

Maura tips her head to the side and gazes softly into Jane's warm brown eyes. "We could've what?"

Jane looks at Joe sniffing at the mailbox and then back at the house. "I mean look at it, Maura. It is perfect."

The house was an old craftsman, grey with blue shutters and a huge porch on the front. It was a narrow lot but plenty of yard for Joe and a family if they had one. It was pretty close to work. Jane could picture them living here, building their life here and she knew it was soon but being with Maura felt like forever should start now. And now the house, Jane's 'house' had been for sale and someone else had pounced on it.

Jane turns to Maura, takes her hand and starts talking before she can lose her nerve, "I can just picture us living here. I know we haven't talked about the future very much and I don't want to move too fast but I can see us building our life here, raising our children here." Jane finishes in a whisper, leaning in and leaving a whisper of a kiss on Maura's lips.

Maura's eyes are moist as she gazes at her girlfriend, knowing in her heart she made the right decision.

Maura reaches up to wipe a wayward tear from Jane's cheek, "Oh, sweetheart, I can picture us living here too. Sitting on that porch swing, walking to the diner." She takes a deep breath, "Which is why, if its OK with you, I put an offer on this house which you can tell by the sign was accepted."

Jane's eyes go wide, not understanding. "You are moving here? You are buying this house? Why didn't you tell me?" Jane can feel her chest getting tight, her emotions rising in her chest.

Maura frames Jane's face gently, "Jane. Look at me, right now."

Jane brings wet eyes up to meet dancing green ones. Jane is puzzled.

"I want to move, I want you to move with me. I want _us_ to buy this house. I want this to be our home, our house, the beginning of our life together. I know it might feel fast but we both know life can be fragile and we need to make the most of it. I want us to do that here, together. What do you say?"

Maura's eyes are nervous and she bites her bottom lip, waiting for Jane to gather herself together enough to speak. Slowly Jane's face breaks into a wide smile and she wraps her free arm around Maura's neck.

"Maura, really? We could live here together? This can be our house?"

"Yes, if you want to."

"I would love nothing more than to live the rest of my life with you in this house, on that porch, with our pets and kids." She moves in closer to leave a promise of a kiss on Maura's lips. They both turn back to gaze at their new house.

"So what does it look like inside?" Jane asks giddily.

Maura laughs, "Well…there are three bedrooms and a big eat-in kitchen and my realtor is actually meeting us here," she looks down at her watch, "in about 15 minutes and we can go in and take a look."

"OK," Jane murmurs before snapping her head up, "What? You planned this whole thing didn't you, the breakfast and walk and…that was why you have been grinning ridiculously all morning." She hugs Maura fiercely, leaving tiny little kisses all over her face. Maura can't help the laugh that bubbles up her throat.

"I love you so much." She whispers into Maura's ear.

"I love you, too." Maura's eyes flutter closed as she tucks her face into Jane's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane thought how much she loved their house, gazing out over the backyard. They had lived here almost a year and still she couldn't help the contented sigh that would escape her chest the minute she walked through the door. She couldn't have known she would feel like this, that how she felt about Maura would grow, could grow and she would get to have this. THIS, she thought to herself, a person to love her, worry about her, make her laugh, make her better, make her want to be all those things for her. Jane sighed, Frankie was right, she might be getting soft. Oh, well, it was worth it. She finished the dishes up before shutting the lights and heading down to the bedroom.

Her eyes land on Maura as she walks quietly into the room. Taking in the sight before her she can't help but smile even wider.

Maura was sitting up on their pillows, a medical journal propped up on her knees, and Joe Friday curled at her feet. What made Jane smile more was what her normally designer dress girlfriend was currently wearing to bed.

There was the faded navy, long sleeved shirt Barry and Vince had gotten her for Christmas a couple of years ago that said, "Queen of the Dead" on the front put together with ancient Red Sox boxer shorts. Her hair was piled up in a bun on the top of her head, wild blonde hairs escaping around her face.

Jane chuckled wiping her hands on her pajama bottoms, "Maura, what are you wearing? Have my questionable fashion choices rubbed off on you?"

Maura finished up what she was reading and looked down at herself, not bothering to hide her small smile. Her grin broadens as she looks up at Jane.

"Hmmm, how do you explain _**your**_ pajamas?"

Jane absently looks down and realizes she's wearing the dark blue bottoms of a pair of Maura's silk pajamas and a grey t-shirt Frost had gotten her as a joke that said 'I heart medical examiners'".

"OK, maybe I'm in no position to say anything." Jane says chuckling.

"Why do you even wear those? In the more than two years we have been together I've bought you a half dozen perfectly lovely pairs of pajamas and you insist on that." Maura says playfully exasperated.

Jane fingers the tie of her bottoms as she walks closer to the bed, "says the woman wearing ratty cotton boxers," she mutters under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that," Maura swats Jane on the shoulder as she nears the bed, "And I still think that t-shirt should say 'I heart _**a**_ medical examiner', not multiple." She says this laughing, putting the journal on her bedside table. She moves to lay on her side facing Jane as she stretches out along Maura. Jane kisses Maura on the nose, the mouth, lays her hand on her hip.

"Aww, Maura, these are my favorites and for that matter you have dozens of matching pajamas and yet here you are in Red Sox boxers and that ridiculous shirt the guys gave you."

Maura tucks a wayward brown curl behind Jane's ear, looks down, "If you must know, I wasn't sure you were coming home tonight so when I sleep alone I wear the boxers. They were the first gift you ever gave me, before we were even dating and they make me feel," Maura pauses searching for the right word, settles on, "safe and well, I have no excuse for the shirt. It makes me smile." She leans in and leaves a small kiss on Jane's lips.

Jane snorts, inching herself closer. She rubs her thumb gently along the soft cheek of her girlfriend, smiling into her eyes.

"Aww, that's sweet. Do you know why I love these pajama bottoms?"

Maura shakes her head.

"Remember in the beginning, when we first got together?"

Maura nods, not understanding.

"We didn't 'sleep' a lot?" Jane says, a blush starting to creep up her neck. "We spent a lot of time not wearing pajamas." Jane raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, right." Understanding dawning on the doctor, a laugh escaping her lips, delicious visions of tangled limbs, warm skin, fingers, hands, lips moving through her head. "Welllll…we were making up for lost time." Maura mutters laying a kiss below Jane's ear causing a shiver.

"You'll get no complaints from me." Jane says smiling slyly and leaning forward to kiss Maura square on the mouth.

They are quiet for a few moments, when Jane breaks the silence.

"Do you remember the Connareo case?" She asks quietly.

Maura nods, she did. It had been a horrible case. Two dead children and their dead mother assaulted in a senseless home invasion. The whole team had worked night and day to solve the case. It had weighed heavily on them all. Maura looked up into Jane's eyes, it had been especially hard on Jane.

"The first time I wore these pajamas was then. We were in the middle of it and just couldn't work anymore. We needed to rest. I dragged you back to your house to sleep, rest, to begin to heal. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and feel you, smell you around me, hold you. And we went to lay down and I had no pajamas. I had other clothes, shoes and stuff at your place but no pajamas. We laughed about it. Do you remember?" Jane pauses.

Maura grins, wondering where Jane is going with this, she remembered. They hadn't needed or wanted pajamas, always making love, craving skin, falling asleep tangled in heaps of sweaty skin. Their attraction even now still burned a fiery path through Maura but the desperation was gone, the idea that what they had might disappear had ebbed. In its place was love, a solid devotion to each other. Jane and her presence were a fact in Maura's life.

Jane hooked her fingers under Maura's chin, bringing her eyes back up, "You gave me these to wear along with a grey tank top, something about needing my bare arms holding you."

Maura smirks, "I remember…"

"So these pajama bottoms are my Red Sox boxers: comfort, safety, you. Plus that was the day I knew I wanted forever with you. I didn't admit it out loud but I knew."

Maura smiles a sweet smile Jane knows is only for her.

They are silent, looking at each other, tucking hairs, leaving kisses, and rubbing noses. Not wanting to break the mood, but feeling compelled, "Jane?" Maura asks shyly.

"What, baby?"

"Have you ever thought…do you think you might want to make this official?"

Jane is leaving a kiss on Maura's eyebrow, "Hmmm? Make what official?"

Maura sighs and winds her arms more fully around Jane.

"Well we bought this house and live here and you are my forever and I am yours and…" Maura trails off unsure. Everything was so wonderful, lovely even. Jane was everything she could hope for: funny, cranky, beautiful, sarcastic, kind, loyal, tender and Maura got to thinking she might like to make vows and promises in front of the people they loved followed by a celebration, maybe in their backyard.

Maura brought herself back to Jane's thoughtful gaze, her fingertips trailing along her chin, collarbone. "Jane, make us official. I'd like to marry you." Maura finishes quietly.

Jane smiles slowly, "Really? You'd like to marry me?"

"I would." She kisses Jane lightly.

"Well then, I believe I accept your proposal." She answers solemnly after a few moments rubbing Maura's nose with her own, leaving a soft kiss. "Even if you are wearing ridiculous pajamas." Jane laughs.

Maura punches Jane in the arm.

"Actually…" Jane turns away from Maura and rummages in her bedside table. Turning back around she tugs Maura up so they are facing each other cross-legged amongst the sheets and pillows of their bed. Jane extends her closed fist towards Maura.

Maura's face is puzzled; Jane can't help the smile as she takes in the "Queen of the Dead" shirt one more time.

She clears her throat suddenly feeling the emotions filling up her chest. "Actually," she begins quietly, "I've wanted to marry you for awhile. Its just that I didn't want to push."

She pushes her free hand through her unruly curls, Maura scoots closer, helping to push stray hairs behind her ears.

"I mean we live here in a house we own together and you are you and I am me and we are a family unit." Jane is gesturing widely now.

Maura interrupts, "You are starting to sound like me when I get nervous," she leans forward and kisses her detective soundly. "Spit it out."

Jane grins into the eyes of the doctor, "I want to marry you right back. Make our promises in front of our friends and family. In our backyard. This summer. Will you?" She thrusts her closed fist towards Maura again, turning it over and uncurling her fingers.

Maura drags her eyes away from Jane's dancing brown eyes to her hand.

In it is a gold band with two sapphires surrounding a single diamond.

"It was my great-grandmother's…Ma gave it to me last month, I was going to give it to you for your birthday but…" Jane trails off as Maura brings her eyes back up to Jane's.

She cocks her head to the side, "Jane, I love it. Yes. Put it on?"

Jane nods and reaches out to slide the ring gently on Maura's ring finger, and brings that hand to her heart. They silently stare at each other for a few moments, digesting what has just gone on.

Maura sits up on her knees and wraps her arms around Jane's neck, squeezes, "This Medical Examiner is glad you love her."

They dissolve into giddy laughter onto the bed, relieved, excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane pushes open the front door and stumbles through exhausted. It had been a rough couple days and she hadn't been home in more than 48 hours. Plus to make matters worse Maura was away. But the case was done and over and she was glad to be home.

Thankful that her parents still had Jo Friday at their house, she drops her bag on the floor, takes her shoes off and checks through the mail. She sets aside the bills like Maura likes her to and puts all the junk mail in the recycling bin underneath the hall table. Smiling to herself she thinks, 'Maura sure has me trained.' She heads deeper into the house in search of Bass to make a peace offering of strawberries to apologize for her extended absence.

Jane can't help the heavy sigh that comes up from her chest as she sits on the couch eating her mother's leftover lasagna, drinking a well-deserved beer and watching the Celtics. Even though she'd talked with Maura a couple of times that day already, it isn't enough. She hates it when Maura is away. She hadn't realized when she had turned into this person who couldn't stand to be away from her person, her beloved. She is such a sap, she thinks to herself. Maura is away at a medical conference in Austin; Jane hadn't even been home since she had left.

She smiles thinking how they'd spent a bit more time in bed that morning and eaten breakfast at the diner before Jane had dropped Maura off at the airport. Thank goodness she was coming back tomorrow afternoon. Jane had to work tomorrow what with paperwork to complete but then she had the weekend off as did Maura. She was looking forward to it, walking the dog and breakfast and maybe some shopping and a movie and whatever else. Jane sighs in contentment on her couch.

She watches a bit more of the Celtics before deciding to just go to bed. She was bone tired. Bed without Maura though didn't always hold the same appeal. But she wants to be well rested and relaxed for when Maura does come home.

Jane crawls into bed wearing Maura's Queen of the Dead shirt and her own favorite pajama bottoms, sighing in relief into the sheets. She has missed their bed. Reaching for Maura's pillow she breathes her partner in, noticing something on the bed out of the corner of her eye. She slowly sits up with Maura's pillow in her lap and grabs a small box and a card from under where Maura's pillow had been. Jane smiles to herself wondering what the doctor was up to.

She fingers the small black box for a moment before opening the card first. The front is a ridiculous picture of two frogs kissing; Jane can't help the laugh –typical cheesy Maura. She opens the card to the doctor's small even script.

_Dear Jane, _

_ I hate to be gone from you –our home, our pets. I didn't know I would miss it, you, so much. I got to thinking that since you got to give me a ring –I might like to give you one too. You make me so happy, so loved –so exasperated. We are such a good fit. I don't understand it fully but I know it to be true, I know you to be true. I love you; please accept my ring and I'll be home soon._

Love, Maura

She'd drawn a little heart after her name. Jane smiles and wipes the tears from her cheeks, sniffles. She turns the box in her hands over and over. Jane finally cracks it open and peers inside. She sees a slim platinum band with two sapphires surrounding a single diamond, just like Maura's but with a Jane twist. Pulling the ring out, Jane thinks that Maura knows her perfectly. The ring was sturdy and simple but classy and elegant all at once. She knew she would be able to wear it all the time without worrying about it being ruined.

She slips the ring reverently onto her ring finger and brings the hand to her heart. Jane scoots over to Maura's side of the bed and stretches out, missing her girlfriend so much, but happy.

As Jane can feel her eyes drifting shut, sleep finally overtaking her, she hears her cell phone from the bedside table. Blindly she reaches over and picks it up.

Whispering, "Sweetie?"

"Do you love it?" Maura asks shyly, quietly.

"I love it. I miss you something fierce though." Jane says in a gravelly voice.

Sighing into the phone, "Ohhh, me too, Jane. I'm glad you love it. I love you. See you tomorrow?"

"Mhmm, love you Maura."

"Sleep tight, baby."

"G'night, M."

They click off.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura peered closely at herself in the bathroom mirror. She wore a stupid grin to go along with her ponytail. Reaching down for her toothbrush and toothpaste, she realizes she never thought of herself as a stupid grinner. Squeezing toothpaste onto the brush, no for the first thirty or so years of her life she had given her fair share of small smiles, maybe a smirk or two but no stupid grins. Leaning closer into the mirror and methodically attacking her back teeth, she takes in the faint eye crinkles, the 'I heart a detective' t-shirt Jane had just given her and the familiar freckles on her nose. Looking even closer she notices a faint hickey where her neck meets her shoulder.

Pulling her toothbrush out of her mouth, "Jane!" she yells sternly.

Maura resumes brushing, no she wasn't always a stupid grinner but now, now she'd become one along with a belly laugher, a storyteller, even a leg puller on occasion. Smiling to herself she spits into the sink. Jane had given her those things, Jane. Maura sighs contentedly. They are getting married today in their backyard with all their friends and family and Maura can't wait.

"Jane!" She trails off as she feels long arms wrap around her from behind, mischievous brown eyes popping up in the mirror over her right shoulder.

"Geez, woman –why the yelling?" Jane says smiling, leaving a kiss on Maura's exposed neck. "Nice shirt, by the way. Are you almost ready? I'm sure you will be surprised to know I am hungry." Jane says playfully into the side of Maura's neck, making the doctor shiver.

Maura rolls her eyes at her partner, "Jane, what is this on my neck? We are getting married today and now…" She trails off as Jane starts trailing her lips along the slender column of Maura's throat. Maura's eyes flutter shut as a sigh escapes her parted lips.

"No, Jane, this is how I got this mark in the first place." Maura says breathlessly, smiling widely.

Jane squeezes Maura to her tightly, "Alright, alright Dr. Rizzoli-Isles." Jane says with a grin turning Maura around to face her. "I love you and I didn't mean to leave a mark, you just had me all turned on…" Jane trails off as Maura traces her collarbone through her t-shirt. "…And I'm excited about today. And if we don't get going we won't be able to have breakfast at the diner before all the appointments you made for us. You know what that means Doc, no blueberry cake for you."

Maura leans forward with a stupid grin on her face and kisses Jane softly on the mouth, sighing into the kiss, until they are wrapped tightly around each other, tongues tangling.

Pulling away breathless, "I'm excited too. Lets go feed you." Maura says with a final pinch to Jane's side, causing her to laugh.

They walk together out of the bathroom.

Maura is waiting by the mailbox paging through the newspaper, waiting for Jane to come along with Joe after she finishes her business. They walk hand in hand, Joe leading the way, content in the cool early morning sun.

"You seem so relaxed." Maura murmurs offhandedly.

Jane just nods, smiling at Maura.

"How are you doing it? Because I am beginning to feel a little ill." Maura says frowning.

Jane stops them abruptly so Maura runs into her with a very unladylike "oooff".

"Stop it." Jane says gently framing her face. "This is another day we get to be together and with our friends and family and in our backyard and making promises out loud we have already made a dozen times to each other. And you get to wear an amazing dress which, by the way, makes your breasts look mouthwatering." Maura can't help the giggle that escapes her throat.

Jane can see the tension leaving her partner and wraps her arm around her shoulder, beginning to walk them towards the diner again. "So, its fine, I'm good, you're good. It will be an amazing day, it already is." She finishes waving her arm around before settling it back on Maura's shoulders.

Shaking her head, "OK, OK, I wasn't saying I was having cold feet, just you know all those live people, make me ill."

"Sweetie, you only have to worry about one live person and that's me, the rest will take care of itself." Jane says leaving a kiss on Maura's forehead.

More than an hour later they sit across from each other at the diner finishing their coffee, having enjoyed eggs and bacon and toast and shared a bit of the blueberry coffee cake they both love.

Sighing contentedly and rubbing her belly, Jane eyes Maura with a smirk. The doctor had not stopped talking since the moment they walked in and it was intensely amusing to Jane. Jane caught the eye of their favorite waitress, a college field hockey player named Steph who rolled her eyes playfully and brought more coffee over.

Steph clears her throat, "Dr. Isles, so you excited about this afternoon's festivities?"

Maura pauses mid sentence and looks up at Steph and then at Jane who is grinning stupidly behind her mug of coffee, "What? I'm talking too much aren't I?"

Both Steph and Jane can't help but burst out laughing and only a moment goes by before Maura joins in.

Jane reaches over to place her hand on top of Maura's, "Its OK, sweetie, your rambling is pretty cute."

"Ha, ha, Jane. So Stephanie, you are coming this afternoon right?"

"Yup, I get off here at two, just enough time to shower and change into my fabulous dress and make it in time for cocktail hour. Which by the way is a great way to begin your festivities." Steph says chuckling. She looks around, sees everyone is taken care of and sits down next to Jane in the booth. "So how are things going? Everything ready?"

Maura looks to Jane as she takes a sip of her coffee, nodding.

"Well, everything is set, we think. Maura has a bunch of appointments for us this morning. My mom is coordinating the food and the caterers and hopefully won't scare them all away. We decorated the backyard last night, the tent came and the tables and such." Jane rubs her hands together. "So we should be good to go, right Maura?"

Maura nods, smiling widely, "Good to go? Yes, I think we are."

Steph stands up, "Well I can't wait, thanks for inviting me."

"Well, you've been serving us coffee and blueberry cake for more than a year, you've put up with our hassling you and listening to us bicker and laugh and everything in between. This diner is like our home away from home well, besides work anyways. We're excited to have you there." Jane says saluting Steph with her coffee mug and laughing.

"Here, here." Maura chimes in.

Later that afternoon Jane and Maura sit side by side on the front porch swing. The sun is bright and warm, the sky is blue. Both women are lost in thought. Moments go by when finally Jane peers at Maura as her one foot keeps pushing them gently back and forth.

They had had a busy morning of appointments and last minute errands. Maura had persuaded Jane to do a manicure and pedicure and her hair but also scheduled them an amazing massage, which Jane loved. There was the tent and place settings to check, the caterer to check in with, Angela to rein in.

Showered and dressed finally, they'd held court at the cocktail hour, greeting friends and family, laughing, drinking, trying to keep Angela Rizzoli from driving them crazy.

Now they had a few minutes of peace before Jane's dad was to come around and bring them to the backyard for the ceremony.

"All the people we love the most are in our backyard." Maura says quietly, reverently looking out into the tree lined street. "Even my parents came."

"Yes."

"We are about to get married." Maura whispers, looking down at her bouquet of yellow tulips.

"Yes."

"You are wearing heels and a dress." Maura says giggling, finally looking at her beloved.

Jane nudges her with her shoulder, "Ha, ha. You're funny."

Maura leans in, "You look beautiful, sweetie."

"Only for you." Their lips meet.

Just as they pull apart, Mr. Rizzoli comes striding around the side of the house with a nervous looking Mr. Isles close behind him.

Maura stands up, "Dad, you don't have to do this, I know you don't feel comfortable."

Mr. Isles clears his throat, "Its OK, Maura. Mr. Rizzoli has convinced me to not miss out on my chance to walk my beautiful daughter down the aisle, so to speak."

Jane narrows her eyes at her dad, who just chuckles.

"Come on, David, I told you to call me Frank." He says winking at the other man, who visibly relaxes as he steps up on the porch.

He reaches for Maura's hand, "You look beautiful."

Jane steps forward with her hand on the small of Maura's back, reaches her other hand forward to shake the hand of her future father in law.

"And Jane you look marvelous as well."

Jane nods in thanks, "Thank you sir."

Frank claps his hands enthusiastically, "OK, now that's settled, lets got get 'em girls."

Maura wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, leans up to give Jane one last kiss. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli-Isles."

"I love you, Maura Rizzoli-Isles. Let's go." She smiles widely into Maura's eyes as her face splits into a stupid grin.

They all descend together down the steps and into the backyard, ready to build the next chapter of their life together.


End file.
